Solo quiero tu atención
by Senry Chan
Summary: Un Levi viudo y con un hijo de cinco años, sera el centro de discordia entre su hijo y su novio Eren Yaeger, quienes protagonizaran una pelea encarnizada por llamar su atención. Ya saben nunca he sido buena para los resúmenes n n. Oneshot Ereri.


**Notas abajo n_n**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin al igual que todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. El dueño es Hajime Isayama.**

**Advertencia: Lime Ereri**

* * *

Solo quiero tu atención

.

.

.

Las mañanas siempre comenzaban tranquilas, la tenue luz del astro rey se colaba por la ventana de la habitación, únicamente protegida por una delicada tela blanca que hacía de cortina, el cielo azul despejado auguraba un día hermoso. La casa se mantenía especialmente tranquila y sin ningún ruido a excepción de la habitación principal donde una pareja se disfrutaba mutuamente sobre la cama.

Los besos que habían comenzado dulces y tiernos rápidamente se tornaron feroces y pasionales, las caricias suaves y delicadas se transformaron en toques ardientes y atrevidos, las hermosas palabras llenas de cariño y amor que se dedicaban, cambiaron a sonidos eróticos y excitantes.

Era tan delicioso estar así, juntos en la cama demostrándose cuanto se aman, sintiendo piel contra piel, respiración contra respiración, sus lenguas enredándose y compartiendo una danza embriagante y lujuriosa en sus bocas entrelazadas, sus manos recorriendo sus cuerpos desnudos sintiendo la piel ardiente, realmente era delicioso.

Labios pasándose por la piel expuesta del cuello, piel de pura porcelana, depositando besos húmedos y mordidas. Manos pequeñas y blancas paseándose por la espalda del contrario, dejando marcas rojizas y sangrantes hechas con las uñas.

El castaño gruño con placer al sentir las caricias de su amante sobre su espalda, abandono el cuello y se dirigió a otra de las zonas del cuerpo más sensibles del pelinegro, los pezones. Esos botoncitos rosados y erectos que clamaban por atención. La lengua húmeda y caliente se posó sobre el derecho comenzando a dar lamidas circulares para después chupar y succionar con gozo, mientras su compañero gemía y se retorcía del placer. El castaño repitió el proceso en el pezón izquierdo. Ante tal acto, la persona receptora solo podía gemir y disfrutar, su espalda se arqueaba buscando más contacto con esa boca.

Sincronizándose perfectamente ambos cuerpos comenzaron a mover sus caderas, rozándose, friccionándose mutuamente.

-mmgh… maldición...nhg,- un gemido largo y sumamente candente escapo de la garganta del más pequeño

Su compañero sonrió ladinamente, su mirada era depredadora, ya sabía que cuando su amante comenzaba a gemir audiblemente era porque estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

Maldita sea se estaba poniendo más duro de lo que estaba, solo por verle el rostro a su amado, todo sonrojado, con la mirada entrecerrada perdida en el placer, su respiración descontrolada, el sudor perlando su cuerpo, una prominente erección que palpitaba dolorosamente clamando por alivio y su boca… esa boca de labios finos y suculentos, su saliva un verdadero elixir y los sonidos que de ella provienen una sinfonía.

El de ojos verdes deposito un tierno beso en los labios de su compañero, por su parte este soltó un quejido ahogado pues esperaba otro beso candente.

Una sonrisa ladina y altanera se instaló en los labios del castaño, le encantaba cuando su pequeño amante adoptaba esa faceta de imploración casi desespero por sentir sus besos y caricias, le aumentaba el ego, se sentía poderoso, aunque al principio de la relación se hubiese humillado, se hubiese arrastrado y rogado por la atención de su pareja. Él sabía mejor que nadie los mucho que le costó llegar a ese punto, realmente había derramado lágrimas y sangre… literalmente. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, su pecho se inflaba de orgullo y felicidad de haber sido capaz de conquistar y enamorar a su pequeño, gruñón e increíblemente sensual hombre.

Beso los finos labios con urgencia, se había enfrascado tanto en sus pensamientos rememorando el pasado que casi se había olvidado de lo que estaba haciendo y con quien lo estaba haciendo.

Dejo escapar un gruñido de satisfacción cuando sintió la mano de su pareja tomar su miembro palpitante y excitado, comenzando a masturbarlo con tortuosa lentitud. Paseaba su manos por la longitud se su hombría, lubricada propiamente con sus propios fluidos pre seminales, arrancando gemidos graves de la garganta del ojiverde. Su cuerpo se tensó al sentir los dedos acariciando circularmente la punta del glande, justamente en ese orificio de donde se derramaba el líquido. Se apartó bruscamente incapaz de controlarse a sí mismo e incapaz de seguir soportando ese calor asfixiante. La sorpresa inundo el rostro del de abajo, su ceño se frunció ligeramente, su boca se abrió, seguramente para soltar un insulto hacia el estúpido mocoso que tenía por amante, cabe decir que aquello fue reemplazado por un sonoro gemido de puro placer cuando sintió la hombría de su pareja arremeter en su interior.

El pene del castaño entro de un solo empujón a su interior, llegando profundo, rudo, violento, rápido y delicioso, pronto su interior se contrajo maravillosamente apretando y succionando con exquisitez la gruesa hombría. Su espalda se arqueo de puro placer.

Y aunque le dolía por lo inesperado de la intromisión a su interior, no podía ocultar el hecho que le gustaba así, fuerte, duro y violento. En ocasiones casi podría pasar por una violación, su joven pareja se descontrolaba y arremetía contra él con fuerza y descontrol. Y él como respondía, gimiendo, llorando, gritando e implorando por más; a veces se sorprendía a él mismo con ese comportamiento tan primitivo y patético que le salía tan natural, al menos en opinión de él mismo, pero en opinión de su pareja ese comportamiento lo convertía en la cosa más linda, sexy y sumamente violable del mundo entero.

La ola de placer que lo invadió de solo recordar esos encuentros lo puso más duro de lo que estaba, se concentró tanto en sentir y dejarse llevar.

-Lo siento… pero no me puedo contener más,- le dijo el ojiverde al pelinegro

-maldito… porque mierda pierdes el tiempo hablando… comienza a moverte…,- dijo. Le costó mucho trabajo poder concentrarse para que su voz no se quebrara y saliese fuerte y clara.

Obviamente ya no esperaba respuesta por parte del otro, solo esperaba sentir su dureza golpearlo tan fuerte y profundo. La primera embestida fue precisa, logro llegar y golpeará ese punto que sabía lo haría correrse antes de tiempo. El castaño tenso lo labios y los músculos del cuerpo, el calor amenazaba con derretirlo, la deliciosa presión que ejercían las entrañas de su novio sobre so miembro era indescriptible, lo envolvía con su estrechez y multiplicaba el placer al doble. Ambos gimieron cuando saco casi todo su pene, casi, pues solo dejo la punta dentro, sus caderas tomaron un poco de vuelo, listas para comenzar de nueva cuenta con esa danza.

Su expresión era casi desesperada, era un poco comprensible ya tenían más de dos semanas sin hacerlo, una semana ya era mucho pero dos, era un crimen contra la humanidad, dos semanas sin hacer gritar de placer a su Levi era el más cruel de los castigos. Escuchar su voz por teléfono, besarlo, abrazarlo y no llegar a mas era la peor de las tortura. Literalmente. Su pene estaba tan duro, hinchado y necesitado que dolía a horrores. Lo único que tenía en la cabeza en ese instante era en darle duro a su Levi. Y Levi nos estaba en mejores condiciones.

Ambos estaban tan sumidos en la pasión que no notaron a la personita que entro con cautela, confusión y miedo a la habitación.

-aahh!... mnng!... E...ren,- no podía articular palabra

-Mal…maldición Lev…Levi… eres tan es…trecho,- gruño con placer

-p…¿Papi?

Una vocecita apenas audible, temblorosa pero dulce resonó perfectamente en los oídos de ambos amantes. Toda la cachondez y la libido salieron disparadas de la estratosfera. Era tanta su urgencia y deseo por Eren que olvido a la personita más importante de su vida, claro aparte del joven Yaeger, su hijo.

Un lindo niño de unos cinco añitos de edad, cabello y peinado muy similar al de su papi, con la diferencia de que sus ojitos eran color ámbar como alguna vez fueron los de su mami. Su pijama de conejos delataba que acababa de levantarse de la cama, aunque a estas horas ya debería estar listo para ir a la escuela. Tenía abrazado su conejo de peluche favorito, lo apretaba fuertemente entre sus bracitos, sus ojitos brillaban por una combinación muy extraña de curiosidad, miedo y furia.

-Deja a mi papi,- grito con voz chillona y tierna característica de un niño de su edad. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, lagrimitas se asomaron de sus ojitos y el peluche que antes se encontraba casi asfixiando termino estrellándose en la cara de Eren. La sorpresa causada por el golpe provoco que Yaeger cayera de cabeza al frio piso, Levi salió de su letargo y se cubrió con las sabanas, se sentó en la cama y se asomó para confirmar que Eren estuviese bien. La mirada llena de pánico y frustración que le dio el castaño le confirmo lo que ya sabía.

-¿Estas bien mocoso?

-¿Eh?... ah, sí estoy bien,- era obvio que no, se sentía frustrado, ¿Por qué justo cuando estaba por entrar al cielo, se aparece el enano menor?

-Bien pues mueve el culo y vístete,- ordeno

-Y tu Nicolás…,- se giró para ver a los ojos al pequeño,- ¿Qué no te dije que era de mala educación entrar sin tocar la puerta antes?- reprendió suavemente al niño

-pe…pero estabas llorando,- comenzó a gimotear,- Eren te estaba lastimando… yo lo vi,- su voz salió ahogada y dolida. Lo único que quería era salvar a su papi de las garras de ese monstro de cabello castaño y ojos raros. Eren Yaeger.

-No estaba lastimándolo,- Yaeger salió en su propia defensa,- solo estaba a punto de darle du…,- una fuerte patada cruzo su barbilla, devolviéndolo al piso. Levi tenía un vena muy hinchada en la frente, puto mocoso como se le ocurría decir semejante leperada frente a su retoño, gracias al cielo que su hijo no entendía de eso aun.

Bajo de la cama con las sabanas envueltas al cuerpo, flexiono las piernas para estar a la altura de Nicolás y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Gracias hijo, salvaste a papi,- Le sonrió tan dulcemente, que Eren único testigo de la escena casi se viene solo por mirar la expresión de su Levi.

-Bien ahora corre a la cocina, bajare en un momento para preparar el desayuno,- Nico asintió, rodeo la cama para buscar su peluche no sin mirar con ojos asesinos y retadores a su enemigo. Se notaba que era hijo de Levi, pues solo con cinco años era capaz de desprender un aura intimidante. El ojiverde no se quedó atrás, era inmaduro e infantil pelearse con un niño 18 años menor que uno, pero su orgullo y poder territorial estaba en juego.

Se miraron intensamente hasta que Nico salió de la habitación.

.

.

.

Huevos revueltos con tocino, café, jugo de naranja recién exprimido, pan francés, cereal, fruta picada y demás delicias hechas por el pelinegro para el desayuno. Eren y Nico esperaban pacientes sentados en la mesa, ninguno perdía de vista al otro, era un batalla silenciosa por el poder y por Levi.

-Eren ayúdame a llevar los platos a la mesa,- ordeno

-Sí señor

Se levantó, tomo los platos que Levi le ofrecía y los acomodo en la mesa, regreso por lo que faltaba no sin antes pegarse al cuerpo del mayor y robarle un intenso beso, un beso que el mayor respondió.

-Auch,- se quejó Yaeger sobándose la espinilla, una pelea encarnizaba por Levi estaba apunto de librarse, el pelinegro lo sabía, ya lo veía venir, era algo obvio, siempre peleaban por lo mismo, ambos mocosos solo querían su atención.

-Levi

-Papi

Dijeron al mismo tiempo, cada uno tirando de Levi en direcciones contrarias.

Realmente sería una semana muy difícil.

.

.

.

Fin.

* * *

**Aquí dando señales de vida después de cuanto? Lo se, no tengo traza.**

**ojala les hay gustado este pequeño fic que escribí con amor para ustedes, pronto estaré actualizando mis demás historias y también subiré los fic que hace uuhh prometí, lo recuerdan?**

**Dudas, quejas, comentarios, amenazas, maldiciones lo que gusten ya saben un PM o en face, como Senry Chan, no hay pierde. **

**Las quiero nos vemos n_n**


End file.
